<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Szerelem a korona idején by Tonhalszendvics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058173">Szerelem a korona idején</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics'>Tonhalszendvics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, a járvány alatt játszódik, egy-két érzékeny téma előkerülhet, ennek megfelelően a történet fele kitaláció, igyekszem figyelmes lenni, mert egy retek vagyok és nem tudok rendes fluffot írni, sose jártam Angliában, valamit tuti kihagytam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland eleinte szkeptikus volt ezzel az egész járvánnyal kapcsolatban. Húsz éves, mit árthat neki ez a hülye nátha? Nem érdekli az egész. Népes családja hasonló nézeteket vall. Nevezett népes családnak egyes tagjait szerencsére éppen eme nehéz időszakban rakják ki az albérletéből, így Arthurnak a távoktatás csodái mellett még őket is el kell viselnie. Szerencsére nem túl sokáig.</p>
<p>Ez a szerencse csak addig tart, míg megtudja, hogy nem igen tisztelt fivérei fognak elköltözni, hanem ő maga…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A babok útja Kentből Cumbriába</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja: nem bírok magammal.</p>
<p>Ezt a történetet már dédelgetem egy ideje, egészen pontosan tavaly szeptember óta ücsörög a gépemen és úgy érzem, elérkezett a megfelelő idő arra, hogy kirámoljam. Már csak azért is, mert még elmúlik a járvány és elveszíti az aktualitását, nekem meg vissza kell menni egyetemre, ahol fele annyi elba… mármint többet kell majd dolgozni.</p>
<p>Nem, az eredeti művet (még) nem volt szerencsém olvasni, de rajta van a listámon. És éppen azért, mert el akarom olvasni, meg se néztem, miről szól vagy hogy van a történet, szóval a címnek nem sok köze van hozzá azon kívül, hogy Tonhal megint azt hiszi magáról, vicces fiú.</p>
<p>Figyelem: fogalmam sincs, hogy mentek a dolgok Angliában. Sose jártam ott, pláne nem azon a részén, amiről most írni fogok. Valamennyire nyilván utánanéztem a dolgoknak, de a koronavírus kapcsán spec pont nem volt kedvem nagyon mélyen beleásni magam a dolgokba… szóval a magyar rend szerint (ahogy emlékszem rá, plusz némi Wikipédia) írtam a dolgokról.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Március elején röhögött az egészen. Bejárt órákra, furán nézett az emberekre, ha azok gumikesztyűben mentek be egyetemre, és a fejét fogta, amikor két ismeretlen arról beszélgetett a buszmegállóban, hogy ha valaki tüsszent mellettük, akkor visszatartják a lélegzetüket. Elmesélte a szobatársának, jót röhögtek rajta, este elmentek inni és béke volt.</p>
<p>Az anyja, az örök aggodalmaskodó, persze felhívta, hogy mikor fog hazamenni és a kezeit tördelte, mikor Arthur közölte, hogy márciusban nem tervezett a közelébe menni még a kerületnek se. Nem nagyon érdekelte a dolog. A fagyi persze visszanyalt, amikor szerdán bejelentették, hogy itt márpedig lezárások lesznek. A rektor közölte, hogy ha lehet, péntekig költözzenek ki. Később hozzátette, hogy vigyék a cuccukat is.</p>
<p>Kicsit morogva, de a hirtelen szünettől megvidámodva összepakolta a cuccait. Közben ült, hogy a fene, itt van egy rakás kajája, amit a cipeljen haza a rektor kurva anyja, főleg akkor, ha mirelit, az nem is bírja az utat… nincs mese, meg kell enni. Arthur a szobatársával kiment a konyhába főzőcskézni, ott pedig szembesült vele, hogy ez nem csak nekik jutott eszükbe. Spontán parti kerekedett a dologból, avagy mindenki megfőzött mindent, végtelen palacsintát sütöttek, hetvenféle töltelékből lehetett választani. Arthur akkor evett először – és valószínűleg utoljára – savanyú uborkás-currys-avokádós palacsintát. A piakészletek közkincsé tételére sem kellett sokat várni.</p>
<p>Csütörtökön, amikor az esti dorbézolás után atom másnaposan magához tért, felpakolt és neki a világnak. Egy bőrönd, két hátizsák és végtelen szatyor társaságában vonatozott haza, félig kiütve, mert egy fájdalomcsillapító nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy a vodka utó-kalapálását elnyomja. A másik kettő egyszerre fejtette ki a hatását. Kentből Londonba menet azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon, ha eszébe jutna bevenni még egyet, vagy csak megkínálja magát a laposüveg alján lötyögő maradék rövidből, akkor elkezd-e hallucinálni.</p>
<p>Halle és lúja, amiért nem az anyja jött ki elé, hanem Owent zavarta ki, hogy segítsen a végtelen cuccaival hazametrózni.</p>
<p>– Mi az, Kentben nincs szabad parcella, hogy poharakba kellett ültetned? – mondta a bátyja köszönés helyett.</p>
<p>– Fogd be és fogd meg – nyomta a kezébe a tálcányi alig kipattant babcsírát. – Ez a féléves projektem, vigyázz rá.</p>
<p>Owen erre úgy csinált, mintha éppen elejtené. Arthur az állomás minden utasának legnagyobb örömére, összeakadó nyelvvel elküldte a fenébe. Owen röhögött.</p>
<p>– Eléggé szétvagy – jegyezte meg. – Anya nyávogni fog.</p>
<p>– Nyávogott volna tegnap – forgatta a szemét. – Jó buli volt.</p>
<p>– Ja, látom. Sírt valaki?</p>
<p>– Mi? Miért?</p>
<p>– Passz, Flynn kérdezte tőlem mindig, hogy volt-e sírás, mert addig nem is igazi buli.</p>
<p>– Flynn egy seggfej.</p>
<p>Flynn a legidősebb bátyjuk volt, aki néhány éve már Észak-Írországban rontotta a levegőt. Arthur remélte, hogy egy darabig nem is lesz ennél közelebb hozzá.</p>
<p>– Amúgy egy srác eltörte a lábát.</p>
<p>– Mi? Nem mondod!</p>
<p>– Ja, nyúlt a vodkáért, már beállt, mint a rajzszög, érted, már mondtuk neki, hogy innentől kezdve kár belé, de leszarta. Szóval, nyúlt érte és elbaszódott a szobában, kiröhögtük, azt' szobatársam mondta, hogy reggel úgy vitték át az ügyeletre, mert akkora volt a bokája, mint egy dinnye.</p>
<p>Owen ezt egy diszkrét <em>lol-</em>lal elintézte. Hazáig igyekezett gatyába rázni az öccsét, hogy szelíd édesanyjuk nehogy azt higgye, kicsi fiacskája esetleg iszik. Már az utcájuk járdáján zörögtek a bőrönd kerekei, mikor Arthurnak eszébe jutott:</p>
<p>– Hogyhogy te jöttél értem?</p>
<p>– Oh? Hát, hazajöttem hétvégére, tudod, hogy muternak jó legyen és békén hagyjon. Hétfőn akartam hazamenni, de anya megint tévét nézett…</p>
<p>– Igaz, hétfőn indult az igazi korona-para.</p>
<p>– Japp. Na, és azt mondta, hogy maradjak még egy kicsit. Kedden a lakótársam azt mondta, hogy ő így nem hajlandó ott lenni, a harmadik lakótársam meg, akié a lakás, és aki egyébként is otthonról dolgozik, amúgy meg egy hipochonder hülye, na, ő beközölte, hogy nem hajlandó olyanokkal együtt lakni, akik nem otthonról dolgoznak, szóval kirakta a szűrömet.</p>
<p>– Ne bazz!</p>
<p>– De, komolyan. Tegnap cuccoltam haza.</p>
<p>Arthur felnyögött. Más se hiányzott neki, mint Owen társasága. A bátyja sem volt odáig az ötlettől.</p>
<p>– Az egészben az a vicc, hogy tegnap délután a főnök összehívott egy „rendkívüli értekezletet", <em>négy</em> e-mail küldött róla egy órán belül és személyesen is elmondta mindenkinek, már az idegeinkre ment, nem hagyott dolgozni. Ennyi erővel tízkor is összehívhatta volna, akkor legalább nem baszta volna el végtelen időmet azzal, hogy liheg a nyakamba… mindegy, a végén másfél óra rizsázás után ki tudta bökni, hogy jövő héttől távmunkában dolgozom.</p>
<p>– Azt mondtad neki, hogy ha nem állnak a sarkadban, akkor lófaszt nem csinálsz?</p>
<p>Elhajolt a pofon elől.</p>
<p>Arthur kinyitotta neki a ház ajtaját, Owen meg a liftajtót tartotta, mire a sikerült neki besasszézni a cuccok mellett maradt zsebkendőnyi helyre. Arthur csodálta a segítőkészségét, ami a lakás ajtajában sem csappant meg. Még előre is engedte, ami tőle teljes mértékig karakteridegen volt. Már majdnem megkérdezte tőle, hogy esetleg ős is megfertőződött-e, és a tünetek nála kedvességben jelentkeznek. De aljas számítás volt az egész.</p>
<p>Az előszobának két ajtaja van: az egyik a bejárati ajtó, amit Owen állt el, a másik a nappaliba vezetett, ahonnét az anyja röpült felé kitárt karokkal. Nem volt menekvés. Annyi ideje maradt, hogy a babos tálcát fél kézzel kitartsa jó messzire, és a féltő szeretet fizikai megtestesülése máris csontropogtató erővel szorította össze a bordáit.</p>
<p>– Anya, nem kapok levegőt…</p>
<p>– A szemeszter kezdete óta haza se jöttél! Alig telefonáltál! Úgy aggódtam!</p>
<p>A szemeit forgatta.</p>
<p>– Mikor nem aggódsz?</p>
<p>– Az anyád vagyok, minden jogom megvan arra, hogy aggódjak érted! Bármi bajod eshet…</p>
<p>Kezdett fájni a karja a baboktól.</p>
<p>– Mennék ám befelé.</p>
<p>– Kutatások bizonyítják, hogy legalább húsz másodperces ölelésre van szükséged a megfelelő mennyiségű endorfin felszabadulásához.</p>
<p>– Így csak az agyrák-finjaim szabadulnak fel, de azok egyre gyorsabban.</p>
<p>Végre eleresztette.</p>
<p>– Inkább örülnél neki – sopánkodott.</p>
<p>Owen meg pofátlanul vigyorgott.</p>
<p>Nem az övék volt a világ legnagyobb lakása. A nappaliból nyílt a konyha, ahová beszuszakoltak egy ebédlőasztalt is. A fürdőszobába – ahol a lakás egyetlen vécéje is volt – és a kamrába is innen lehetett bejutni. A nappali egyetlen erénye az volt, hogy nem az utcára, hanem a ház közös hátsókertjére nézett és volt erkélye. Nevezett erkélynek tizenkét éves kora óta Arthur volt ez egyedüli használója, ő is csak a virágaival ültette tele.</p>
<p>A nappaliból gardróbos folyosóra lehetett jutni, amiről három rendkívül apró szoba nyílt: a szülői háló és a két galériázott gyerekszoba. Ebből az egyikben volt egy mosdó, mert lánykorában az a lakás második vizes helyisége volt, de Arthur születésekor átalakították második gyerekszobának. A család mind a négy fia eljutott a kamaszkora során ahhoz a sarkalatos kérdéshez, hogy tisztelt szüleik vajon miért ragaszkodtak ennyire ehhez az egérlyukhoz és miért nem költöztek el valami nagyobb helyre.</p>
<p>Biztosan nem azért, mert előbb nem volt sürgős, utóbb meg volt egy gazdasági válság, amikor a szüleiknek kisebb gondjuk is nagyobb volt. Örültek neki, hogy van fedél a fejük fölött, ráadásul olyan, ami tehermentesen a sajátjuk.</p>
<p>Később meg ugye minek költözzenek el, ha a gyerekek lassan kirepülnek? Előbb Scott ment el bentlakásos iskolába Glasgow-ba, majd Flynn ment egyetemre, és Belfastnál közelebbi helyet nyilván nem talált, ahogy az anyja akkor jellemezte a helyzetet. Arthur csak örült, mert a nagyok szobája kiürült és végre külön költözhetett Owentől. Ha azt a kettőt hazaette a penész, szégyenszemre még mindig ő volt az, akinek hurcolkodni kellett az ágyneművel. Néha csak azután, hogy előtte jót veszekedett a bátyjaival. Nehéz ám a legkisebbek élete!</p>
<p>Az apjuk azt mesélte, hogy miután Owen is elment egyetemre és elcsendesedett a ház, összefutott az egyik szomszéddal a lépcsőházban. Szégyenkezve elnézést kért tőle az elmúlt másfél évtized valamennyi hangoskodásáért mind a négy fia nevében. Az asszony csak mosolygott, hogy azt sose hallotta, amikor ők egymást tépték, hozzá csak az jutott át, amikor valamelyik szülő üvöltve igyekezett rendet tenni. Mindenesetre újabban a nyugodt lakókörnyezetre hivatkozva drágábban adja ki az üres szobáját.</p>
<p>Arthur kezet akart rázni a járvánnyal. Elérte, amit panaszkodó diákoknak oly sok éven át nem sikerült: az egyetem mindenről pontos tájékoztatást adott ki. Még szombaton is dőltek a fiókjába az e-mailek, mindegyik a járványhelyzetről, a szükséges óvintézkedések megfelelő betartásáról, meg arról szólt, hogy is fog folytatódni az oktatás a jövő héten. Üldögélt a nappaliban, anyázott a gépével és fennhangon szidta az összes denevérzabálót, akik már márciusban elbaszták a félévét. Owen is a nappaliban ült. Szoftverfejlesztőként neki könnyű volt átállni távmunkára, és ugyan szombaton nem kellett volna dolgoznia, de volt néhány mínusz órája, amit be kellett hoznia. Ha a főnöke nem ír rá reggel, hogy hol a faszba van a munkája, amit tegnap estére ígért, akkor valószínűleg aznap is csak sorozatot nézett volna.</p>
<p>Egyszóval: békés csöndben elvoltak. Az apjuk, Allistair, elment bevásárolni, az anyjuk meg sütött egy adag pogácsát és átugrott valamelyik barátnőjéhez megbeszélni, milyen szörnyű a helyzet, már nem is lehet menni sehova. Arthur megpróbálta felhívni a figyelmét a cselekedetei és a mondanivalója között fennálló oximoronra, de nem jutott át a burkolt célzás.</p>
<p>A bejárati ajtó olyan erővel vágódott ki, hogy összerezzentek. Ezt ifjabbik bátyjuknak, Scottnak a hangos szentségelése követte, aki két sporttáskával, nagyon borzasan és nagyon borotválatlanul állított be. Levágta a táskáit – közben továbbra is szitkozódott –, lerúgta a cipőjét, majd becsörtetett a lakásba, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy vannak a világon olyan szerencsétlenek, akik az alsó szomszéd szánnivaló kasztjába születtek. Leszedte a szekrény tetejéről a nehéz időkre félrerakott brandyt és jó három ujjnyit töltött magának. Jó nagyot kortyolt… az üvegből.</p>
<p>– Ugye tudod, hogy dél előtt csak rumot lehet inni, különben alkoholista vagy? – tette fel a költői kérdést Owen.</p>
<p>– Kuss! – mordult rá.</p>
<p>– Emily kirakta a szűrödet?</p>
<p>– Azt mondtam, kuss!</p>
<p>Arthur ezen a ponton már a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Ő igazán nem áll készen arra, hogy ezzel a kettővel együtt szenvedje meg a távoktatást. Felvillant benne a kósza gondolat, hogy neki van olvasójegye a kerületi könyvtárba… de pénteken közölték, hogy még a sarki bisztrónak is be kell zárni, nem az, hogy a könyvtárnak!</p>
<p>Megidealizálta mind azt a vért, ami a lezárás végéig itt folyni fog.</p>
<p>Scott olyan volt, mint a vöröset látó bika. Fújtatott, morgott, bármi az útjába került, abba belerúgott. Mert leülni persze nem volt jövése. Újra és újra az ajtóhoz ment, egyszer még a cipője felhúzásáig is eljutott. Rendre az volt a záróakkord, hogy visszarúgta a jobb napokat látott lábbelit a cipősszekrény alsó polcára, majd levetette magát a nappaliban, és bő fél órát harapdálta az ujjait.</p>
<p>Arthur és Owen összenézett.</p>
<p>Arthur felvonta a szemöldökét: <em>Csúnya szakítás?</em></p>
<p>Apró bólintás: <em>Úgy tűnik.</em> Majd csücsörítve hunyorgott: <em>Felhívjuk anyát?</em></p>
<p>Arthur a száját húzta.<em> Az kéne még. Szerintem inkább tartsuk távol a háztól, Scott valakit megöl, ha anya most nekiáll pátyolgatni.</em></p>
<p>Owen sóhajtott. <em>Látszik, hogy még sose voltál szerelmes, öcsisajt.</em></p>
<p>– Elmész a faszba – csúszott ki a száján.</p>
<p>Megdermedt és Scott felé pillogott, de ő meg se hallotta.</p>
<p>Másfél órát volt szerencséjük nézni Scott szenvedését, mire a szüleiket hazaette a penész. Jól meglepődtek másodszülöttjük jelenlétén, aztán Allistair jóvoltából Scott ihatott még egy pohár brandyt. Arthur legnagyobb meglepetésére a fivére egyáltalán nem ellenkezett, mikor az anyja kitúrt mindenkit a kanapéról és elindított a tévén egy sokadik Jane Austen-feldolgozást. Scott még azt is tűrte, hogy Irene a film mind a százhúsz perce alatt tutujgassa. És még csak nem is üvöltözött.</p>
<p>Az üvöltözést estére hagyták, míg lebokszolták, hogy ki hol alszik. Természetesen Arthur volt az, aki költözött. Vasárnap reggel üvöltözéssel indítottak, mert Arthur csak az ágyneműjét vitte át, a ruhái továbbra is a szekrényben voltak, Scott meg éppen az alsógatyáját húzta, amikor rányitott. Természetesen az ebéd sem múlt el veszekedés nélkül. Scott egészen odavolt, a pocsék hangulata meg mindig is dührohamokban nyilvánult meg. Allistair az ebéd végére úgy festett, mint aki azon gondolkodik, hogy ilyen társaságban vajon mennyi idő, míg az utolsó vörös hajszálai is megőszülnek. Gyászos sóhajából ítélve, nem adott magának sok időt.</p>
<p>Estére a helyzet fokozódott. Nem azért, mert Scott még elviselhetetlenebb tett, pedig az lett. A gond ősforrását Rita néni telefonhívása jelentette. Rita néni Irene nagynénje volt, és azért telefonált, mert ő továbbra is abban az isten háta mögötti internátusban lakott, ahol orosz-fizika szakos tanárként működik. Az anyja viszont, Arthur dédmamája, egyedül lakik a kis cumbriai házában. Lassan száz éves, nem kéne elkapnia ezt a nyavalyát, de Irene ismeri a mamát, tudja, milyen, nem tud megülni a fenekén. Irene természetesen a kezeit tördelte, elmesélte Ritának, hogy mit beszélt Betsy mamával és mi mindenre kérte, így arra, hogy ne nagyon mászkáljon és egyebek. Rita az egekbe tornászta az aggódását, mikor a mondókája közepébe vágott: éppen most beszélt Betsy mamával, aki továbbra is naprakész a faluja összes pletykájával, ergo még mindig kijár a házból.</p>
<p>Innentől kezdve az események dominó-effektusban követték egymást.</p>
<p>Anya felhívta Flynnt, és vacsora közben – inkább helyett – emelt hangon – teli torokból üvöltve – megtárgyalták, hogy mi legyen Betsy mamával. Owen ásott valahonnan egy statisztikát, hogy Cumbriában nem olyan stabil a net, mint Londonban.</p>
<p>– A számláló, amivel rögzítik, hogy mennyit melózok, az online megy! Ha nincs net, akkor nem rögzíti azt, ahogy dolgozom, és nem jelez, ha leáll, azt meg nem akarom, hogy kitaposom a belem, aztán hó végén közlik, hogy hány óra mínuszom van!</p>
<p>– És te, Arthur drágám…</p>
<p>– Nekem katalógusos óráim vannak! – fakadt ki. – Ahhoz ugyanúgy kell a net, most szedjem elő és mutassam meg az egyetemi tervezetet, vagy mi?!</p>
<p>Megtette. Nem érdekelt senkit. Legkisebbnek lenni szívás. Alig pakolta ki a kolis cuccait, már pakolhatott is vissza a bőröndbe. Aznap délután gyűlöletből adagolta a babcsíráknak a kísérleti szereket.</p>
<p>– Kurvák mind – morogta.</p>
<p>Anya persze hallotta.</p>
<p>– Tudod, hogy a mama nem szereti a csúnya beszédet!</p>
<p>Legalább hamar kiteszi a szűrét, nem igaz?</p>
<p>Végül úgy döntött, hogy bassza meg mindenki. Eddig kedves volt és próbált megfelelni a normáknak azzal, hogy a lelke mélyén élő punk fenegyereket csak akkor engedte szabadjára, mikor családtagok nem voltak a közelben. Itthon konszolidált kockás ingeket meg kötött mellényeket hordott; hát Cumbria most megtanulja! A bőrnadrágja és az összes láncos cucca a bőröndben végezte. Azért néhány kockás inget is eltett, ha a mamának esetleg nagyon felszaladna a vérnyomása. Ezeket néhány kötött felső követte, elvégre a mama annyira északon lakik, hogy az már majdnem Skócia, arra meg hideg van, főleg ilyen kora tavasszal…</p>
<p>Úgy érezte, ezzel megpecsételték a sorsát. Ennél drámaibban igazán nem tudta felfogni a helyzetét.</p>
<p>Az anyjában volt annyi jóság, hogy nem csak felültette egy buszra és integetett utána zsebkendővel, hanem bevállalta a hosszú kocsiutat. Annyiban hajlandó volt értékelni a cselekedetét, hogy így nem kellett várnia az átszállásokra, amik közben biztosan megfagytak volna a babjai. Azért még duzzogott. Sheffield magasságában unta el magát annyira, hogy kegyeskedjen beszélgetésbe bonyolódni.</p>
<p>– De biztosan van net?</p>
<p>– Apád még tavaly beköttette. Ha gyakrabban hazajöttél volna, akkor te is beszélhettél volna a mamával Skype-on.</p>
<p>Az kellett volna még. Ennek az egész egyetemnek az volna a lényege, hogy <em>nincs</em> otthon. Élete mind a húsz évének energiáját levezetheti Kentben, vagy ha nagyon unatkozik, akkor kiruccan Londonba, teaházakba jár, annyi verset olvas, amennyit jólesik, és csörgetheti a láncait, nincs ott az anyja, hogy a kezeit tördelje. Olyan környezetben volt, ahol értékelték a képességeit.</p>
<p>– Ha ennyire stabil a net, akkor miért is nem Owen megy?</p>
<p>– Owen dolgozik.</p>
<p>– Én meg egyetemre járok.</p>
<p>– Az nem ugyanaz.</p>
<p>– Érdekes, korábban azt mondtad, hogy az iskola olyan, mint a munka, csinálni kell.</p>
<p>Anya meg sem hallotta.</p>
<p>– Vigyázz a mamára, kérlek.</p>
<p>Arthur morgott, a karfára könyökölt és bámult kifelé az ablakon. Földek, falvak, birkák.</p>
<p>– Kivételeztek a többiekkel – duzzogott.</p>
<p>– Ez nem igaz, gyöngyöm.</p>
<p>– Aha. És Scott?</p>
<p>– Scottot hagyd békén.</p>
<p>– De neki még közel is van! Glasgow-ban lakik, az sokkal közelebb van, mint kibaszott London!</p>
<p>– Nem szeretem, amikor így beszélsz. – Arthur szúrós szemmel fixírozta, hát folytatta: – Most szakított a barátnőjével, nem várhatod tőle, hogy képes legyen minden energiájával a mamára figyelni.</p>
<p>– A tanulmányaimra akarok minden energiámmal figyelni, nem pedig a mamára.</p>
<p>– Érdekes, a vizsgaidőszakban még nem voltál ilyen lelkes.</p>
<p>– Az a vizsgaidőszak volt. Ami akkor történik, az ott is marad és nem beszélünk róla.</p>
<p>Régen évente kétszer megtették ezt a hatórás utat a dédihez. Bezsúfolták magukat a kocsiba, mire odaértek, meggyűlölték egymást. Egy-két napot duzzogtak a mamánál, aztán ugyanezt az utat megtették hazafelé is. Anya mindegyik alkalom után elhatározta, hogy soha többé, de érdekes módon, a menetrend szerint következő időpontnál megfeledkezett erről az ígéretéről.</p>
<p>Ahogy idősebbek lettek, egyre inkább elmaradoztak ezek a közös látogatások. Ahogy közeledtek Anglia északi határához, és a szint emelkedni kezdett, ezzel együtt a táj is egyre zordabb külsőt öltött, Arthurnak eszébe jutott azok a múlt ködébe vesző nyarak, amikor még anya két-három hétre kettesével ledobta őket a mamához. Ez a rutin akkor tört meg, mikor Flynn és Scott elcsavarogtak és majdnem belefulladtak egy mocsárba.</p>
<p>– Mikor voltam utoljára nyaralni a mamánál? – kérdezte mélázva.</p>
<p>– Hm… szerintem hét éves voltál.</p>
<p>Mert Betsy mama szerencsére egy isten háta mögötti faluban lakik, ami már inkább Skócia, mint Anglia. Zöldellő dombok között húzódik meg az a néhány ház, ami a kis falucskát alkotja. Maga a település a nyálas vidéki képeslapok megelevenedett verziója volt. Arthur kételkedett benne, hogy van hatvan évnél fiatalabb ház. Vagy hatvan évnél fiatalabb lakos.</p>
<p>Mama nagyjából azonnal előkerült, ahogy anya megállt az út szélén.</p>
<p>– Bogárkáim! Jaj, hát miért nem mondtátok, hogy jöttök, akkor sütöttem volna valamit… És csak ti ketten?</p>
<p>– Szia! Én is éppen megálltam, Arthur viszont itt marad veled, hát nem csodás?</p>
<p>– Nyaralni jöttél, aranyoskám? – Megcsipkedte Arthur arcát, mire ő meg akart halni, de ezt senki nem vette észre. – Azt mondják, járvány van, az összes parkot bezárták, képzeljétek el. Már le se lehet menni a tópartra. Kitty azt mondta, tudod, ő szobalány a hotelben, hogy már nincs is vendég és be fognak zárni, azt meg senki nem tudja, hogy csak most, vagy egész nyárra…</p>
<p>– A hoteleket már központilag bezárták, mama. Egyáltalán, miért beszélgettél te Kittyvel? Megkértelek rá, hogy maradj otthon. Vigyáznod kell magadra!</p>
<p>– Aztán a boltba ki fog elmenni? Vagy a szatyrom csak úgy magától hazarepül?</p>
<p>– Azért hoztam Arthurt – intett anya elegánsan feléje. – Te maradj szépen otthon, Arthur majd elintéz helyetted mindent.</p>
<p>Kierőszakolt magából egy mosolyt. Meg kivette a bőröndjét és a válltáskáját a csomagtartóból. Kedves édesanyja azt is alig várta meg, hogy a babjait levegye a kalaptartóról, már vissza is ült a kormány mögé és csak úgy porzott utána az út.</p>
<p>– Jól itt hagyott – hunyorgott rá mama.</p>
<p>Arthur szóhoz sem jutott. Leverten bólintott.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Értekezés a zöldségpucolásról és az átkozott kabátokról</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur megpróbáltatásai Cumbriában, első felvonás. Mama természetesen mindenkit ismer a környéken, és ezt a tudását feltétlen meg akarja osztani Arthurral is. Ez a tudás kiterjed arra, hogy mások is elrángatták az unokájukat a világ végére…</p>
<p>Rövid karakter-számbavétel:<br/>– Arthur: főszereplő, egyetemista, még sok szenvedés vár rá<br/>– Betsy mama: a dédimama, anyai ágon, ő biztosítja Arthur számára a szenvedést<br/>– Irene és Allistor: Arthur szülei<br/>– Nan, Amy és Rita: Betsy mama lányai, Nan Arthur nagymamája, aki már nem él<br/>– Flynn, Scott és Owen: Arthur bátyjai, Arthur néha szeretné elintézni, hogy ők se éljenek</p>
<p>Egyéb karakterek a megjelenésük után felmásznak erre a listára. Az alább szóba kerülő személyek csak azért vannak, hogy érezzétek a mamák végtelen közléskényszerét és az unokák abszolút elveszettségét.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Arthur? Beteg a mama?</p>
<p>– Nem.</p>
<p>– Akkor miért hívtál fel fél hatkor?</p>
<p>– Azért, mert úgy kellett összeszedni az öreglányt a szomszédból, pedig még a nap se kelt fel, és <em>én se akartam!</em></p>
<p>Az anyja egy rezignált sóhaj után hajlandó volt végighallgatni a sirámait. A végén türelemre intette.</p>
<p>Másnap gondolkodott rajta, hogy megint felhívja, de nem volt hozzá ereje. Ahhoz meg kellett volna keresnie a telefonját. Korán reggel, a konyhaszéken ücsörögve valahogy nem találta hozzá a lélekerőt. Ha már itt tartunk, akkor a napi teendőihez sem, pedig kitartóan kereste egy csésze jó erősre főzött teában. Egyszerűen túl korán volt.</p>
<p>A mamának volt ez az izéje, „bioritmusa”, amitől Arthur már hallott korábban, de legendának hitte.</p>
<p>– A jó háziasszony a tyúkokkal kel és azokkal fekszik!</p>
<p>– Nincs is tyúkod.</p>
<p>– Az nem lényeg.</p>
<p>Amikor először látta kimenni a hátsó udvarra, hogy éktelen sivalkodással reggelizni hívja a kutyát meg a macskát, Arthurnak égnek állt a haja. Minden idegszála tiltakozott. A szomszédokra gondolt, meg arra, hogy mit fognak szólni. Utána nem gondolkodott, csak zoknihúzás helyett kirohant a hidegbe, hogy távol tartsa Betsy mamát a szomszédtól, aki éppen a teheneitől jött. Utána arra kellett megkérnie, hogy ne álljon olyan közel a postáshoz. Sikerült megbeszélnie vele, hogy elmegy helyette boltba, de ez is csak arra volt jó, hogy mire hazaért, mama már Mr Gobberrel, a szembeszomszéddal vitatta meg a rododendron metszésének szabályait.</p>
<p>Ez volt az egész heti program. Szombatra úgy érezte magát, mint akit kifacsartak.</p>
<p>
  <span>Londonban úgyszólván minden ott volt kartávolságon belül. </span>
  <span>Megboldogult középiskolás-korában fél kilenckor ke</span>
  <span>zdődött az oktatás. Volt, hogy nyolc tízkor ébredt és nem késett el, pedig leült megenni egy pirítóst. Nem kellett messzire mennie, hát nem is nagyon ment. Talán egyszer volt önként és dalolva három kerülettel odébb, mert el akart olvasni egy könyvet, és a nyilvántartás szerint csak az ottani könyvtárban volt elérhető példány. Üdítő változatosság volt az életében, hogy az egyetem vidéki campuszán tanult, ott viszont két év alatt hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy későn fekszik és későn kel, amelyik oktató meg korán merészeli tartani az óráját, az szokjon hozzá, hogy egyes londoni ifjak alszanak a hátsó sorban és kicsit sem szégyellik magukat </span>
  <span>emiatt</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>De Betsy mama nem. Ő aztán nem.</p>
<p>És neki így kellett volna beülni az online órákra. Úgy, hogy párhuzamosan figyelnie kell egy öregasszonyra, aki ezerrel pörög, nem lehet lelőni, és magasról szarik az összes szabályra és korlátozásra, amiket azért hirdettek, hogy <em>neki</em> ne legyen baja. Arthur hálát adott érte, hogy a kopaszodás nem divat a családjában. Bár az is lehet, hogy a haja nem kihullik az idegességtől, inkább ő maga tépi ki.</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokadszorra túrt a szőke fürtjei közé és újra átfutotta a szakkönyv ide vonatkozó cikkelyét. Két helyen is hivatkoztak benne arra a retkes tanulmánykötetre, ami neki természetesen </span>
  <span>nem volt</span>
  <span> meg, nem olvasta és online sem fellelhető. Meg tudná venni… húsz fontért… plusz a kiszállítás. Csak három olyan könyvtár </span>
  <span>katalógusában találta</span>
  <span> meg, ahova neki van olvasójegye. Szerencsére minden könyvtár bezárt.</span>
</p>
<p>– Anyátok kurva – dünnyögte a laptopjának.</p>
<p>Félredobta a könyvet, legépelt két suta mondatot a beadandójába, írt egy szaktársának, hátha neki megvan az a könyv, megnézte, hogy mit csinál a mama, aztán ideggörcsöt kapott, mert a néni természetesen nem a konyhában volt, ahol utoljára látta.</p>
<p>A mama háza kicsi volt. A bejárati ajtó egy keskeny folyosóra nyílt, aminek az egyik oldala beépített gardróbszekrény volt, a másik oldala az emeletre vezető nyikorgós falépcső. Az emeleten a két kicsiny, alacsony mennyezetű szoba egymásból nyílt. Mama a belsőben lakott, Arthurnak a másikban ágyazott meg, de előtte aggodalmaskodott egy kicsit az egészségéért, mert szerinte az a szoba huzatos volt.</p>
<p>– A lépcső felhozza a hideget az előszobából, bogárkám. Biztos jó lesz neked itt?</p>
<p>– Van más lehetőségem? – kérdezte, de csak csöndben, önmagától, nehogy a mama meghallja és megsértődjön.</p>
<p>Egyébként se akart a nappaliban aludni. Arról még jobban előjöttek volna a családdal tett kirándulások szörnyűséges emlékei.</p>
<p>A lépcső alatt volt a fürdőszoba látványosan másmilyen ajtaja. Utólag rekesztették le a ház mellett álló fészerből. A mama azt mondta, hogy lánykorában az udvaron állt egy pottyantós és dézsában fürödtek. Ahhoz képest a fürdő, ahol ha kiegyenesedik, a haja a plafont súrolja, a kád meg inkább magas falú zuhanytálca, olyan kicsi, kész luxus. Azt állította, hogy a faluban vannak ennél rosszabb fürdőszobák is. Arthurnak erről az volt a véleménye, hogy ő nem a faluba jár fürödni, hanem ide, tehát pont nem érdekli a helyi összehasonlítás.</p>
<p>
  <span>A nappali még elment. Az elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy ha a fotelokat félretologatták, akkor középre be lehetett állítani egy akkora asztalt, ami mellé le tudnak ülni nyolcan. Ahhoz csatlakozott a konyha, meg a spejz. Utóbbi nagyobb volt, mint a konyha és a fürdő együttvéve, és amikor a mama először küldte be Arthurt egy üveg befőttért, megállapította, hogy Betsy mama még valamikor a hidegháború elején betárazott és azóta is azokat a készleteket éli fel. </span>
  <span>Talált egy üveg meggybefőttet ’84-es lejárati dátummal. Meg is értette, hogy a mama miért nem bontotta fel: meggy helyett uborkák úszkáltak az üvegben.</span>
</p>
<p>Az egész ház, ha akkorka volt, mint a londoni lakás, és az se volt túl nagy. Arthur az ujjain próbálta számolni, hogy a mama a férjével és a három gyerekével mégis milyen elosztásban lakott itt. Kérdezni nem volt jövése.</p>
<p>Igazából csak egy orvosi rendelvényt akart egy doboz jó erős altatóról, amit beadhat a mamának, hogy egyszer, csak egyszer alhasson, ameddig jól esik.</p>
<p>Ez a vágya csillapodott, amint a teste ráállt a megváltozott rendre. Komoly lelki válságot okozott neki, mikor az ágyában heverve, a ferde plafont bámulva figyelte, hogyan világosodik ki minden, ahogy felkel a nap. És aznap magától kelt föl!</p>
<p>Legalább a babjai szépen nőttek.</p>
<p>Még mielőtt a nagy keresés közepette pánikszerűen kirohant volna az udvarra, mama a hátsó ajtón betoppant a házba. Ez is a bejárati helyiségből nyílt, ez az ajtó is végtelenül öreg volt, és Arthur gyanította, hogy a huzat legfőbb okozója a szelelő ajtó.</p>
<p>Némileg megnyugodva ült vissza a beadandója mellé.</p>
<p>– Mi legyen az ebéd?</p>
<p>– Nemtom. – A kikívánkozó <em>bazmeg</em>-et visszanyelte.</p>
<p>– Ha tudnám, miket szeretsz, akkor azt főzném, de rég volt már, hogy itt jártál, bogárkám.</p>
<p>– Bármi jó lesz – morogta.</p>
<p>– Bármit elég nehezen tudok főzni.</p>
<p>– Mi van itthon?</p>
<p>– Egy kis ilyen, egy kis olyan…</p>
<p>– Jó, akkor az olyanból kérek két tányérral, nem túl borsosan.</p>
<p>Mama a fejét csóválta.</p>
<p>– Meg vagyok áldva veled. Mit szoktál enni?</p>
<p>Arthur végre a dédi felé fordult.</p>
<p>– Hogyan, kérlek?</p>
<p>– Irene azt mondta a telefonban, hogy egy ideje már egyedül laksz, bogárkám. Mit szoktál főzni magadnak?</p>
<p>Arthur hirtelen kényelmetlennek érezte a fotelt.</p>
<p>– Öh… hát, rendszerint a menzán eszek, vagy ha éppen milliomos vagyok, akkor a kifőzdében.</p>
<p>– Nem is főzöl?</p>
<p>– Ritkán. – Elpirult, ahogy a szakács-képességeire gondolt. – Egész jó sajtos tésztát tudok.</p>
<p>A mama nagyon nézte. Arthur állta, de közben eléggé kapart a torka.</p>
<p>– Gyere szépen.</p>
<p>Ezt a ne is próbálkozz semmi ellenkezéssel-hangján mondta. Arthur nagyot nyelt és ment. Aztán nem túl lelkesen nekiállt előkészíteni az ebédhez a még mindig földes növényeket.</p>
<p>– Te jó ég, hát hogy pucolod azokat a zöldségeket?</p>
<p>– Leginkább ahogy tudom – dünnyögött.</p>
<p>– Látszik, hogy nem szoktál segíteni otthon.</p>
<p>Arthur <em>nagyon</em> mély levegőt vett… és nem szólt semmit.</p>
<p>– Irene-re hagyjátok az egészet?</p>
<p>– Micsodát?</p>
<p>– Hát a háztartást.</p>
<p>– Van takarítónk.</p>
<p>– És a főzés? Vagy szakácsotok is van?</p>
<p>Nem kevés megvetést hallott ki a mama hangjából. Arthurban formálódni kezdett a gondolat, hogy holnap a legkevésbé konszolidált ruhájában fog lejönni reggelizni. Csak úgy, bosszúból.</p>
<p>– Anya ritkán főz.</p>
<p>– Tessék?</p>
<p>– Mi többnyire a suliban ettünk, anyáék meg a munkahelyükön. Anya csak hétvégén főz, de olyankor is van, hogy inkább csak rendelünk valamit.</p>
<p>
  <span>Mama nem mondott semmit. Mivel ilyen azóta nem volt, hogy Arthur megérkezett, meglepetten felnézett, hogy mi történt. Mama állt és döbbenten hápogott. Lassan kipirult mérgében.</span>
</p>
<p>– Ezért tanítottam meg Irene-t főzni?</p>
<p>Arthur egy kicsit megszorította a pucolót. Lehet, hogy ezt nem kellett volna mondani? Vagy lehet, hogy mama emiatt felhívja majd anyát… és jól lekapja a tíz körméről, aki ezen teljesen megborul, és arra jut, hogy Arthurnak mindenképpen haza kell menni, nehogy további kényes részletek derüljenek ki kis családjuk életéről.</p>
<p>– Azt mondta, nem nagyon szeret bajlódni vele – kezdett neki újra nagy lendülettel. – Túl sokat kell főzni hat emberre és ahhoz képest túl gyorsan elfogy.</p>
<p>– Az a szakácsot dicséri! – legyintett a mama. Újfent nekilátott a szeletelésnek, a répakarikák tak-tak-tak pattantak ki a sértetten fel-le járó kés alól. – Ha finomat csinálsz, akkor nincs panasz. Ilyen az élet, fiam. Ha rendet tartasz, senki meg nem dicsér, de ha egyszer nem törlöd le a polcot, akkor kitör a parasztgyalázat.</p>
<p>Arthur arra gondolt, hogy milyen állapotok uralkodtak a koliszobájában, és inkább nem szólt semmit.</p>
<p>– Nem, szerintem nem azzal van baja, hogy gyorsan elfogy – tűnődött tovább hangosan mama. – Inkább az, hogy ott vagytok, és nem segítetek neki.</p>
<p>– De…</p>
<p>– Majd én megtanítlak főzni, bogárkám, ne aggódj egy percig se!</p>
<p>– De…</p>
<p>– Csinálunk egy kis ragut, mit szólsz? Aj, ha itt lenne Rita! Arany keze volt annak a lánynak, ha főzésről volt szó.</p>
<p>– Rita, mármint… Rita néni? Aki tanár?</p>
<p>– <span>Egen. </span><span>Azután kezdett itthon maradni segíteni, hogy b</span><span>eleesett </span><span>abba</span><span> tükörbe a szentem. </span><span>Atyaisten, hogy összeszabdalta az arcát! Cs</span><span>oda, hogy a szeme világának nem esett baja. Onnantól kezdve viszont a fejébe vette, hogy ő csúnya és nem fog kelleni senkinek. </span><span>Nem is ment sehová, akkor meg mit csodálkozott rajta, hogy elkerülte a szerelem?</span></p>
<p>Arthur kezdte elveszíteni a fonalat.</p>
<p>– Nem lehetett meggyőzni sose, hogy nem a sebes arca miatt van. Utána nem állhatta a tükröket, tudod? Egybe se tudott belenézni. Most meg már olyan, mint a kő. Néha ír egy-egy lapot, de egyre ridegebb… Nem is hallgat arra, amit szegény anyja mond neki! És mindez azért, mert volt neki az a balesete.</p>
<p>Inkább pucolta tovább a répákat. Mama iszonyatos sebességgel tudott szeletelni, Arthurnak esélye sem volt a keze alá dolgozni.</p>
<p>– <span>Mikor is volt ez, megvan, ’63-ban. Abban az évben összeszaladt az egész falu, mert a </span><span>Tölgymakkos</span><span>-major ura, Mr </span><span>Richards</span><span> egy franciához adta hozzá az egyik lányát.</span></p>
<p>Nem először történt a héten, hogy mama mindenféle évtizedekkel ezelőtt történt dolgokkal kezdte macerálni. Tudta, hogy ha félbeszakítja, a mama csak megsértődik rajta, hát inkább szelektív süketséget tettetett.</p>
<p>– <span>Aztán persze a </span><span>Richard</span><span>s-vő boltja tönkrement Calais-ben. </span><span>Nem volt hova menniük, hazajöttek. Nem lett volna semmi aj ezzel, bárkivel megeshet, hogy nem úgy megy az üzlet, ahogy kellene. Tho</span><span>m</span><span>psonék fiának már vagy a negyedik vállalkozása van, és Mrs Cavendish szerint ez is a csőd szélén áll. </span><span>De hol is tartottam? Ah, igen, a</span><span>ztán a </span><span>Richards-</span><span>lány hazajött, azt ne kérd, hogy az asszonynevén hívjam, nem tudok croissantul.</span></p>
<p>Arthur horkantva felröhögött.</p>
<p>– No és, ezek teljesen magukba zuhantak. Ott voltak három gyerekkel és eszükbe se jutott, hogy talpra kéne állni. Én szégyelltem magam a helyükben. Nem is csodálom, hogy felnőttkorára mind a három gyerek visszament Franciaországba! Csak a legkisebb, Amelie jött néha meglátogatni az anyját, mert az apja, az a hogyishívják francia, gyorsan meghalt, egészen belebetegedett ebbe a csődbe, hát megérte? Nem. Na de, most itt van Maddie Richards és biztosan hallotta, hogy Irene elhozott téged, mert Mr Gobber mesélte, hogy tegnap… vagy tegnapelőtt, nem emlékszem, látod, már engem is kezd utolérni a kor és egészen meghülyülök vénségemre. Maddie addig nyaggatta Amelie-t, hogy elküldte a fiát, Mr Gobber hozta be őt autóval Carlisle-ból. Azt mondta, nagyon látszik rajta, hogy francia a fiú.</p>
<p>Arthur kezében megállt a hámozó, ahogy a végtelen szövegből megpróbálta kihallani a lényeget.</p>
<p>– Szóval… Maddie Richardshoz idejött az unokája Franciaországból?</p>
<p>– Ide bizony.</p>
<p>– De hát beutazási tilalom van!</p>
<p>– Ah, akkor tegnapelőtt jött a fiú, mert ezt csak tegnap hirdették ki. Köszönöm.</p>
<p>Egészen felháborította a gondolat, hogy van itt valaki külföldről. És ha fertőzött? Ha elkapta a reptereken? Ha pont ő fogja behozni ezt az egész nyavalyát és akkor a mama… inkább nem folytatta a gondolatot.</p>
<p>Mamának persze nem tetszett, hogy csak áll és néz ki a fejéből, nyözgette, hogy pucoljon már. Utána témát váltott, a falusiak meg a dolgaik helyett a kert végében lévő veteményeséről kezdett beszélni, a gyümölcsfáiról meg arról, hogy ha már Arthur itt van, akkor talán segíthetne neki néhány olyan munkában, amit eddig mindig Allistor nyakába lőcsölt.</p>
<p>Néhány répán maradt egy kevés héj, a krumplit meg nem is a maga alkotásának tudta be, mert miután ő végzett a pucolással, a mama revíziót tartott. Csúnya bukás volt a vége. Egy kicsit a főzésben is segített.</p>
<p>– Most kavargassad… ne mindig egy irányba, akkor ki fog menni az egész. Néha csinálj ellenkavarást is, de még jobb az, ha nyolcasban kevered.</p>
<p>– <span>Nem hiszem el, hogy még a kevergetés is meghatározott egy </span><span>ragu</span><span> készítésénél – sandított le rá Arthur.</span></p>
<p>Ő sem volt egy olyan nagydarab ember, de a mama alig látszott ki a földből. Ehhez képest egész ügyesen tudott olyan hangot megütni, hogy Arthur inkább nem ellenkezett vele.</p>
<p>– Nem az, de szeretnéd, hogy leégjen, vagy utána sikálnod kelljen a tűzhelyet? Nem? Nyilván.</p>
<p>Mama egyszer ott hagyta egyedül és kiment vécére. Nem gondolta, hogy főzés közben az ember tud stresszelni, de azt a hat és fél percet ő vagy egy órának élte meg… főleg azért, mert a mama úgy hagyta ott, hogy ha elkezd gyöngyözni, akkor tegye kislángra. Neki meg halovány elképzelése sem volt róla, hogy milyen az, amikor egy ragu gyöngyözik. Hogy jönnek ide a gyöngyök?</p>
<p>Szerencsére a kaja megvárta, míg a mama visszajön. És a végére nem is lett kegyetlen szar. Mama kétszer is szedett belőle, ami Arthurt érthetetlen büszkeséggel töltötte el.</p>
<p>Délután úgy volt, hogy írja tovább a beadandóját, de mama kitalálta, hogy itt a tavasz, kimegy egy kicsit rendezkedni az előkertbe. Arthur inkább félretette a cikkeit és ment vele, mert mama kinn hajlamos volt elkószálni.</p>
<p>– Csak azokat szedjed, amik…</p>
<p>– Mama, megismerem a gazokat.</p>
<p>– Nocsak, tényleg?</p>
<p>– Kertészmérnöknek tanulok, a felüknek még a latin nevét is tudom.</p>
<p>– A gazoknak?</p>
<p>– Ja, szerintem is kurva fölösleges volt megtanulni.</p>
<p>– Arthur!</p>
<p>Felnézett, és azt találta, hogy mama nagyon csúnyán néz rá. Értetlenül pislogott rá.</p>
<p>– Mégis ki tanított téged ilyen csúnyán beszélni?</p>
<p>A szemét forgatta és a következő hegyibeszédet elengedte a füle mellett.</p>
<p>Gumicsizmában volt, mert reggel esett az eső. Hozta magával a munkaruháját – arra gondolva, hogy vidéken talán lesz helye kertészkedni és láss csodát –, hát abban jött ki. A kantáros nadrághoz egy vastagabb pulóvert vett, mert annyira azért még nem volt meleg, hogy csak úgy egy szál semmiben flangáljon az udvaron. Meg arra gondolt, hogy csak gazolni fognak, arra nem, hogy mama esetleg olyasmire fogja kérni, hogy ásson ki három gödröt, hogy széjjel tudja választani a liliomokat, meg akkor már vágja le azt a belógó ágat, mert mindenkinek le kell hajtania a fejét, amikor bejön a kiskapun. Előbb csak kimelegedett, aztán leizzadt. A haja a homlokához tapadt és a szemébe lógott.</p>
<p>– Na nézd csak, ott jön Maddie Richards! Az meg a kisunokája lesz.</p>
<p>Arthur megfordult. A kis utcán valóban lassan totyogott egy nénike, aki Betsy mamával ellentétben a korának megfelelően viselkedett. Egyik kezében bot volt, a másikkal az unokájára támaszkodott, aki lassan lépdelt mellette. Néhány házzal odébb voltak, de ahogy közelebb értek, Arthur hallotta, hogy franciául beszélgetnek. Nem igazán érdekelte a mondanivalójuk.</p>
<p>A „kisunoka” meg a „fiú”, ahogy mama a látogatóba jött franciára hivatkozott, azt a tévképzetet keltette Arthurban, hogy egy tizenéves kölyök érkezett a nénihez. Ehelyett egy fiatal férfit látott, aki legfeljebb egy-két évvel lehetett idősebb nála. Világosszőke fürtjei a vállát verdesték, az állán rövidre nyílt izé, ami már nem borosta, de még nem szakáll. Fázós fickó lehetett, mert vastag télikabátot viselt, bár a cipzárt nem húzta fel. Cserébe vastag sálat vett. Meg magas derekú nadrágot. Arthur elnézte a látványt és adott volna a fickónak egy fontot, ha leveszi a kabátját és rövid divatbemutatót tart neki abban a nadrágban.</p>
<p>Aztán persze rájött, hogy talán nem kéne más fiúkon legeltetnie a pillantását, mikor a mama is itt van, szóval inkább visszafordult a munkájához. Kapart a torka és érezte, hogy elvörösödik.</p>
<p>Mama megvárta, míg a páros rövid utca végén megfordul és visszamegy arra, amerről jött..</p>
<p>– No lám – mosolygott. – Mr Gobber azt nem mondta, hogy ilyen csinos fiú lesz.</p>
<p>– De mama!</p>
<p>– Jaj, most mit vagy úgy oda? Fiatalság, szépség, azért vannak virágaim, mert értékelem a szépet, aranybogaram!</p>
<p>
  <span>Azért a mama helyett is elvörösödött. Hallotta már azt a mondást, hogy a vén kecske is megnyalja a sót, de az ilyen matuzsálemeknek nem a hetven éveseket kellene csinosnak találni? Még akkor is, ha</span>
  <span> ez a francia tényleg jól nézett ki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mama dudorászni kezdett. Arthur hálás volt, hogy nem akar beszélgetni. Így elidőzhetett magában a másik alakján, a ringó léptein és azon, hogy amikor távolodott tőlük, </span>
  <span>milyen jól nézett ki a feneke abban a nadrágban. Még úgy is, hogy az átkozott kabátja belelógott a képbe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vidéken vajon mindenki pletykás?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jelen harmadik fejezetünkben a kedves francia unoka már meg is szólal. Nem sokkal ezek után Betsy mama egy kicsit mérges lesz Arthurra...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irene Webster egy glasgow-i tanulmányúton ismerkedett meg későbbi férjével, Allistor Kirklanddel. Egyikük sem nagyvárosban született, de a munkájuk miatt végül Londonban kötöttek ki. Arthur magára már tősgyökeres londoniként hivatkozott. Az is lehet, hogy egy kicsit lenézte a vidéki bugrisokat. Nem gondolta, hogy az ő városi neveltetéséből esetleg egy nap hátránya származna.</p>
<p>Ha nem is hátrány volt, de a mamánál élni mindenesetre sok fejtörést okozott neki.</p>
<p>
  <span>Először is, maga a falu. Arthur a Richards-unokán kívül még egy negyven évnél fiatalabb lelket sem látott. </span>
  <span>Az még egy dolog, de második napja volt a mamánál, mikor az öreglány, elszalajtotta a boltba egy fél kilós kenyérért. Azon nem lepődött meg, hogy az eladón nem volt maszk, azon már inkább, hogy az úr (később megtudta, hogy ő Mr Cavendish) a nevén szólította a vásárlás végén. Ez sehogy nem fért a fejébe. Néhány nappal később megkérdezték tőle, hogy halad a főzési tudománya fejlesztésével, majd a kertrendezéssel töltött délutánja után két idősebb özvegyasszony is elkapta, hogy ugya</span>
  <span>n menjen már át hozzájuk is levágni néhány gallyat, nagyon hálásak lennének érte.</span>
</p>
<p>Nem értette. Aztán megvilágosodott: Kitty.</p>
<p>
  <span>A</span>
  <span> „szobalány Kitty”-t </span>
  <span>Arthur</span>
  <span> egy huszonéves csitrinek képzelte, aztán kiderült, hogy az egész falu Kittynek hívja az ötvenes, eperszőkére festett hajú Mrs Catherine Hopkinst. </span>
  <span>Nevezett hölgy nem csak a település, de az egész térség valamennyi lakójának minden viselt dolgával tisztában volt, és ezeket igen lelkesen meg is osztotta másokkal. Mama meg nagyon szívesen mesélt az ő ügyes és okos és szerencsétlen városi kisunokájáról. Arthur egy idő után nagyon örült neki, hogy maszkban van és nem látják, mennyire vörösödik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs Hopkins egész gyakran látogatta őket. Arthur a</span>
  <span>zt nem hagyta, hogy Mrs Hopkins </span>
  <span>betegye a lábát a házba, és azt is megkövetelte, hogy mamával tartsák be a meghatározott védőtávolságot. Ezen a két hölgy jól fel is háborodott és úgy hordták el mindennek, hogy ott állt mellettük és mindent hallott. Megpróbálta elereszteni a füle mellett. Mrs Hopkins süteményét azért kegyeskedett elfogadni, és nem is bánta meg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Később Mrs Cavendish is hozott egy kis piskótát. </span>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>ama meg ezt látva ipari mennyiségű teasüteményt állított elő, karon ragadta Arthurt és végighurcolta az egész falun. </span>
  <span>Levizitelték mama összes ismerősét, ami nagyjából a teljes lakosságot jelentette.</span>
</p>
<p><span>N</span><span>égy utcát számolt. Volt a főút, amin a buszok jártak és amin át lehetett menni a szomszédos településekre. Volt </span><span>két</span><span> keresztút, amiben egyik irányba a pub volt, a másikban pedig mama háza. A </span><span>negyedik</span><span> utca a dombtetőre ment fel, a templomhoz és a temetőhöz. Abban az utcában csak az évek óta </span><span>lakatlan</span> <span>paplak állt</span><span>. A kertet és a házat a falusiak </span><span>rendben</span><span> tartották, a tiszteletes pedig minden vasárnap átjött a szomszédos, valamivel nagyobb és jóval forgalmasabb út mellé települt faluból. Ott se lakta</span><span>k</span><span> háromszáznál többen.</span></p>
<p>Arthur azt hitte, hogy mindenkinek addig tart a portája, ameddig a kerítés van. Azon túl már a határ meg a mocsár van, ahová nem is érdemes menni, cserébe a kerítések mentén nagyjából fél óra alatt körbe lehet járni az egész falut – csodálkozott is rajta, hogy van bolt meg kocsma, de a legkevésbé sem volt ellenére a dolog. Aztán megtudta, hogy a mama telke még jó messzire hátranyúlik. A hátsó kerítéstől vagy háromszáz méterre álló kidőlt-bedőlt fakalyiba tulajdonképpen a kert végét jelzi, az előtte lévő, szabálytalan rend szerint ültetett, még ki nem bomlott gyümölcsfák a mama tulajdonában vannak. Nem, egyáltalán nem zavarja, hogy a szomszéd néha az ő telkén legelteti a teheneit, legalább nem kell kaszálni. Miért érdekelné, hogy az öreg Mr Thompson rendszeresen átvág a telkén a vadászkutyájával? Ha neki eszébe jut átmenni Grace Harrishez, a kertek alatt megy és a hátsó ajtón kopog be, arra rövidebb. Igen, már vagy harminc éve arra jár, még senki nem tette szóvá, legkevésbé Grace Harris.</p>
<p>Kész. Ott állt meglőve. Majszolta a süteményt és nem értette.</p>
<p>– <span>Értem én – legyintett mama. – </span><span>Városon az embereknek biztos nincs annyi ideje egymásra. Azért a szomszédhoz ti is átjártok néha, nem?</span></p>
<p>– Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy hívják a szomszédot – nézett fel Arthur. – Albérlet. A tulajt se ismerem, de átlag évente kivágja a bérlőit. Az utolsó kettőhöz nem volt szerencsém.</p>
<p>Ezúttal mama álmélkodott. De nem hagyta sokat mesélni a városi létről, már ment is tovább azzal, hogy mennek a dolgok falun.</p>
<p>
  <span>A környék nagy pozitívum volt, azt már az elején megállapította. Festői tájkép a lankás dombokkal és az elszórt facsoportokkal. A fű szikrázóan zöld és eső után se néz ki dagonyának semmi – még ha azzá is válik. A dombok között megbúvó település pedig képeslapra illő angol falu, </span>
  <span>ami belefagyott az időbe. </span>
  <span>It</span>
  <span>t egyetlen ház sem volt fiatalabb ötven évesnél. </span>
  <span>Betsy</span>
  <span> mama háza már száz is elmúlt. A tetőcserép </span>
  <span>megmohosodott</span>
  <span>, a kazettás ablakok </span>
  <span>kerete fából volt és </span>
  <span>nagyon-nagyon sok léc volt rajtuk. Tudja, mert a mama egy reggel azzal keltette, hogy ha már egyszer itt van, akkor igazán segíthetne neki lefesteni az ablakokat.</span>
</p>
<p>– <span>Hogy </span><em>mit </em><span>csináljak?</span></p>
<p>– Le kell festeni az ablakokat, talán süket vagy? Itt van a naptáramban, felírtam.</p>
<p>A naptár egy szögre akasztott kockás füzet volt a kamrában, aminek az első bejegyzése 1997-re volt datálva.</p>
<p>– <span>Bob azt mondta, hogy az ablakkereteket két évente újra kell festeni, hát felírom, hogy megcsináltam és hogy két év múlva újra kell. </span><span>Tavasszal </span><span>szoktam, mert ilyenkor van, hogy egy hétig nem esik az eső, és </span><span>már én se vagyok mai csirke, nem tudom egy nap alatt lefesteni az összeset. Régen inkább ahhoz kellett, hogy </span><span>a festéknek </span><span>legyen</span><span> ideje megszáradni. Atyaisten, hogy némelyik milyen büdös volt!</span></p>
<p>Arthur nagy szemeket meresztett.</p>
<p>– De mama.</p>
<p>– Mondjad, bogárkám.</p>
<p>– Bob az… most a papáról beszélsz?</p>
<p>– Róla hát.</p>
<p>– De a papa nagyon régen meghalt.</p>
<p>– Hatvanegyben, Isten nyugosztalja.</p>
<p>– És te azóta kétévente újrafested az összes rohadék ablakot?</p>
<p>– Ne beszélj csúnyán, vagy ebéd helyett szappant főzök neked! Egyébként is, az ilyen virgonc fiataloknak, mint te, az ilyesmi meg se kottyan. Nekem már nem a régi a derekam, igazán segíthetnél egy kicsit.</p>
<p>
  <span>Szóval ablakkeretet festett. </span>
  <span>Nem tudta hova tenni a dolgot. Azzal nem volt baja, hogy Betsy mama kertészkedni hívja, részben a választott szakmája miatt, részben azért, mert otthon is ő gondozta a növényeket </span>
  <span>– valahány</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>zor ez eszé</span>
  <span>b</span>
  <span>e jutott, sápítozva gondolt arra, hogy vajon mi lesz </span>
  <span>a harmadik emeleti lakás erkélyére zsúfolt, rajongásig szeretett kiskertjével</span>
  <span> a távollétében. </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span> család tu</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>ra</span>
  <span> szarik rájuk.</span>
</p>
<p>Március végén már egészen meleg volt, áprilisban pedig kifejezetten jó idő köszöntött rájuk. Arthur pólóban merészkedett fel a tetőre, hogy kiszedje az ereszcsatornából a belenőtt mohát és a víz végre arra folyjon, amerre kellene neki. A létráról kényelmetlenül fért hozzá az operációs területhez, a tetőn állva viszont elfogta egy enyhe tériszony. Plusz végig motoszkált benne a félsz, hogy a fazsindelyes, mohos tető beszakad a súlya alatt.</p>
<p>
  <span>Egyszer tényleg majdnem leszédült, bár ennek az oka inkább a Richards-unoka volt. Sajnos a nagymam</span>
  <span>ája</span>
  <span> elég zárkózottan élt, alig mozdult ki és nem nagyon érintkezett a többi </span>
  <span>falusival</span>
  <span>, ennek megfelelően az ő unokájáról sokkal lassabban terjedtek el a hírek, mint Arthurról. Viszont ő – Arthurral ellentétben – nem érezte szükségét annak, hogy a kisboltban tett látogatásait a legrövidebb időtartamra szorítsa. Arthur egyszer elkapta a beszélgetése végét Mr Cavendish-sel, de abból csak annyit tudott meg, hogy a másik jól, de erős francia akcentussal beszél angolul. A részletekért meg kellett várnia Mrs Hopkinst. Mr Cavendish természetesen elmesélte a feleségének, mit beszélt a </span>
  <em>külföldi fiúval</em>
  <span>, ahogy a faluban nevezték, Mrs Cavendish pedig még azon melegében ízekre szedte a beszélgetést Mrs Hopkinssal. Arthur így tudta meg, hogy a neve Francis.</span>
</p>
<p>Francis tehát majdnem a vesztét okozta, mégpedig azzal, hogy a szokásos délutáni egészségügyi sétáját ezúttal kabát vagy kardigán nélkül járta meg. Megint magas derekú nadrág volt rajta, karcsúsított inggel. Ennél jobban csak akkor látta volna a teste vonalait, ha nem visel semmit.</p>
<p>Szóval ja, szégyentelenül megbámulta. Mi van abban. Ezúttal még a mama sem volt mellette, hogy zavarja.</p>
<p>Az utcában mindkét oldalon hat-hat ház állt. Mamáé a negyedik volt, de a tőle jobb kéz felé, ezzel együtt a főúthoz közelebb eső ház az úthoz közelebb épült, ezért Arthur csak addig csodálhatta Francis lépteit, míg a francia a házuk elől elsétált az utca végéig, majd vissza. A mamája miatt jó lassan ment.</p>
<p>Már visszafelé jöttek. Arthurnak eszébe se jutott, hogy Francis esetleg felnézhet, de a mocsok természetesen nézelődött. Összeakadt a pillantásuk. Francis szemöldöke meglepetten megemelkedett, az ajka pedig felfelé görbült. Arthur azon nyomban fülig vörösödött és visszafordult a mohaszedéshez. Oké, hogy nem mindennapos látvány az, ha valaki a tetőn térdel és könyékig saras… de legalább a kedvenc szaggatott Pink Floyd pólója volt rajta. Az is egy kicsit földes meg mohás. Mi a francért nem tud csak egyszer kulturáltan a másik szeme elé kerülni, a boltban is csak a hangját hallotta, látni nem látta.</p>
<p>
  <span>Bár jó messze volt tőle, Francis </span>
  <span>mosolyogva </span>
  <span>ráköszönt:</span>
</p>
<p>– <em>Bonjour!</em></p>
<p>
  <span>Hah! Azt hitte, kifoghat rajta. Arthur szinte érezte a zsebében a C1-es nyelvvizsgáját. </span>
  <span>Roppant nyelvtani nehézségeket megütő válaszában ugyancsak.</span>
</p>
<p>– <em>Bonjour! Comment ça va?</em></p>
<p>A másik egészen felderült. Arthur egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy megáll vele beszélgetni, de ha azért is tört meg a lépései üteme, hogy lassítson, a mamája vitte tovább. Még beszélt is hozzá, de Francis éppen úgy figyelmen kívül hagyta a mondandóját, ahogy időnként Arthur eleresztette a füle mellett Betsy mama végeérhetetlen monológjait.</p>
<p>– <em>Ça va bien! Ça va?</em></p>
<p>– <em>Ca va.</em></p>
<p>– <em>Mit csinálsz a tetőn?</em></p>
<p>Arthur felmutatta a mohát.</p>
<p>– <em>Takarítok.</em></p>
<p>Eddig jutottak. Mivel pár lépés múlva Francist eltakarta volna a szeme elől a szomszéd ház, <em>salut</em>-t mondtak egymásnak.</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur indokolatlanul ideges lett. Lefejelte a kezét, amitől elveszítette az egyensúlyát és majdnem lezuhant a magasból. Megtanulta a leckét, a </span>
  <span>jó hátsókon</span>
  <span> való elmélkedést elhalasztotta akkorra, mikor már nem volt három méter magasan.</span>
</p>
<p>Francissel szóba elegyedni olyan volt, mint amikor veszi a fáradtságot arra, hogy kikeressen valamit a szótárban, vagy csak ráguglizzon. Mint amikor rákeresett a parafrázis szó pontos jelentésére. Onnantól kezdve másfél hétig minden áldott nap szembejött vele. A végén annyira elege lett belőle, hogy amikor a kedvenc kortárs szerzője könyvbemutatóján az egyik előolvasó azzal kezdte a nyitóbeszédét, hogy „ez a regény egy Hamlet-parafrázis”, sarkon fordult és azóta se vette a kezébe azt a nyavalyát.</p>
<p>Arthur néha, <em>néha,</em> három sör és némi tömény után hajlandó elismerni, hogy egy kicsit kemény fejű. De tényleg csak egy kicsit.</p>
<p>
  <span>Innentől kezdve viszont mindenhol Francisbe botlott. A srác olyan volt, mint egy slusszpoén, </span>
  <span>feltűnt a semmiből</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>a szabad levegőn voltak, akkor rámosolygott, ha nem, akkor is, csak hál’istennek, a maszk akkor takarta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sétái a nagymamával a napi rutint képezték, mert ha Arthur három óra tájban kinézett az ablakon és éppen nem szakadt az eső, akkor csakhamar feltűnt Francis, karján a nagymamájával. Kissé ringatózva lépdelt a mamája </span>
  <span>oldalán</span>
  <span>, hogy elszórakoztassa magát valahogy, ha már ilyen csigalassú tempóra kényszerül. Látta elmenni a kisboltba, látta hazasétálni onnan. </span>
  <span>Egy hét alatt úgy hitte, kiismerte annyira a másik rutinját, hogy ne kelljen háztól-házig lopóznia, amikor kimozdul. Nem mintha tartott volna tőle, hogy még egyszer beszélgetnie kell vele. Vagy úgy egyáltalán. </span>
  <span>Később tényleg kínosan érezte magát, valahányszor látta, mert mikor nagy mellénnyel végigsétált a falun és benyitott a boltba, úgy képen törölte vele Francist, hogy amaz </span>
  <span>felkiáltott </span>
  <span>fájdalmában.</span>
</p>
<p>Onnantól kezdve jogosnak érezte az elkerülő-stratégiát.</p>
<p>Még így is zsinórban a negyedik napon kapta magát azon, hogy a beadandója felett Francis fenekén mereng. Lekevert magának egy pofont. Nem használt. Megleste, merre kóvályog a mama – éppen kipakolta az összes konyhaszekrényt, mert be akarta bizonyítani Mrs Hudsonnek, hogy nincs nála az a süteményes tálcája, amit annyira keres. Feltápászkodott és kiment a fürdőszobába, mert az ilyet mégis ott lehet a legjobban előadni.</p>
<p>Miután a mama elmesélte, mi történt Rita nénivel, már értette, hogy a tükör miért a fürdőszoba szekrény ajtajának a belső oldalán van. Kinyitotta az ajtót, majd egy darabka vécépapírral kiékelte, hogy úgy is maradjon. Szigorúan a tükörképe szemébe nézett. Még a vastag szemöldökeit is összevonta.</p>
<p>Felemelt ujjal fenyegette meg a másik Arthurt.</p>
<p>– <span>Nem. </span><span>Te is tudod, hogy kibaszottul semmi kedved ehhez. M</span><span>ost a mamára figyelsz és nem kezdesz neki semmilyen </span><span>kretén</span><span> keringőzésnek. Emlékszel, mi történt azzal a japán cserediákkal is, ugye? Azt akarod? Teljesen belezúgni, aztán pofára esni, amikor kiderül, hogy egyrészt, egyáltalán nem érdeklődik irántad, másrészt a zuhany alatt kitalált személyisége egyáltalán nem passzol a valósághoz?</span></p>
<p>
  <span>E</span>
  <span>z mintha használt volna. Gyorsan rátett még egy lapáttal:</span>
</p>
<p>– <span>Hányszor beszéltél vele? Kétszer, </span><span>baszki.</span></p>
<p>A másik ettől egészen elszomorodott. Arthur a fejét csóválta.</p>
<p>– Nem érted. Majdnem eltörted az orrát egy ajtóval. Egy ilyet nem lehet olyan könnyen elfelejteni. És egyébként sincs rá semmi garancia, hogy meleg.</p>
<p>A kérdő pillantásra elismerte:</p>
<p>– Rendben, francia, az már tényleg garancia. Viszont a történelmi példák azt mutatják, hogy az angol–francia kapcsolatok ritkán végződnek jól. Ezt akarod?</p>
<p>Nem, a másik ezt nem akarta. Most, hogy megingatta, rámosolygott és biztatta egy kicsit:</p>
<p>– Arthur, nyugi. Kezeld a helyén a helyzetet. Menni fog. Kimész, iszol egy csésze jóféle teát, eszel egy kekszet, aztán dolgozol. Mindjárt itt a félév közepe, az meg leadásokkal jár. Még nincs kész az a rohadványos babos prezentációd, koncentrálj arra. Francis várhat. Jó seggeket egyébként is nézhetsz, amikor csak kedved szottyan rá, azért van az internet, nem? Na. Legyél jó fiú.</p>
<p>Bólogatott egy sort, elégedetten konstatálta, hogy minden rendben van, és a babokról már amúgy is lőtt képeket, már csak ízléses tablót kell összeállítania róluk.</p>
<p>Ebéd után mama azzal a nemtörődöm sündörgéssel közelítette meg, amit már jól ismert tőle. A tetőre mászást is ezzel kezdte, meg azt is, amikor le kellett porszívóznia a szekrények tetejét.</p>
<p>– Bogárkám, nem érem fel a legfölső szekrényeket, segítsz?</p>
<p>Nyilván segített. Mama meg nyilván a világ összes mütyürjét, fél ételhordóját és Arthur szerint használhatatlan lomjait tartotta a legfelső polcokon. Azokat Arthur is csak székről érte el. Szorgosan adogatott mindent mamának, aztán még le is törölte a polcokat, morgott, amikor Betsy mama a visszapakolás elé hirtelen felindulásból beiktatott egy mosogatást is.</p>
<p>– Ezt mi az öregistennek mosogassam el? Csupa repedés, ránézek és összetörik!</p>
<p>– Nincs ennek semmi baja!</p>
<p>– Mama, ne basz… ne idegesíts fel, légy szíves.</p>
<p>– <span>Te meg ne káromkodj, mert </span><span>tényleg kimosom a szádat!</span></p>
<p>A következő litániát akkor vágta le, mikor Arthur „véletlenül” elejtette azt a tányért mosogatás közben, és összetört.</p>
<p>Nem kellett sokat várnia a bosszújára. Mama kitalálta, hogy neki most ki kell söpörnie az egész lakást, ahogy van.</p>
<p>– De ott a porszívód!</p>
<p>– Tudod, milyen drága a porzsák? Nem, fiatalúr, előbb felsöprök, aztán a maradékot majd felporszívózom! De úgyis én fogom csinálni, akkor meg mit nyavalyogsz?</p>
<p>Arthur csúnyán nézett rá. Éppen Betsy mama utasításainak megfelelően tologatta félre a fotelokat, hogy jobban menjen majd neki a söprögetés. Régi darabok voltak, ezeket még anyagból csinálták és ez a súlyukon is látszott. A fotelek után zsörtölődött, mert mama dirigálta még egy kicsit, hogyan is kellene feltekernie a szőnyegeket.</p>
<p>Nagyot szusszanva ült le és gálánsan figyelmen kívül hagyta a gondolatot, hogy úgyis neki kell majd mindent visszatologatni a helyére. Nem örülhetett túl sokáig. Mama alig kezdett neki, máris tüsszögni kezdett.</p>
<p>– Jaj, hogy te milyen anyámasszony-katonája vagy! – kiáltott fel mama a huszadik tüsszentés után. – Ki veled az udvarra!</p>
<p>– Meg kell írnom ezt a retket!</p>
<p>– <span>Ezt mondtad tegnap is. Mi lesz ebből, regény? Akkor azt a röpke félórácskát igazán megvárhatod, amíg kisöprök. </span><span>Sipirc!</span></p>
<p>– Fél óra?</p>
<p>– Annyi, de ha még egyszer tüsszentesz, bizony isten, gutaütést kapok!</p>
<p>
  <span>Bakancsot húzott és ment. Toporgott egy kicsit az udvaron, megsimogatta a macskát, aztán gondolt egyet, hogy ha már fél óra körbesétálni a falut, akkor akár sétálhat is egyet. </span>
  <span>Nagyon szép, napos idő volt. Gyorsan meggyőzte magát.</span>
</p>
<p>Előbb felfelé ment a domboldalon, ahonnét szépen látszott a környék valamennyi virágzó növénye, de Arthur inkább a lába elé nézett, hogy ne lépjen birkaszarba. A nagy út mellett átugrotta az árkot. Átmászott egy kerítésen, a rosszallóan felnéző birkára meg rákacsintott. A mező túlsó oldalát egy régi kőfal határolta. A fából ácsolt átjárónál négy fiatal szilfa nyújtózkodott.</p>
<p>Francis a kőfalon ült és hátrahajtott fejjel élvezte a napsütést.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Legjobb tudomásom szerint a francia betét abszolút helyes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>